Nolikan/Dictionary
Words in brackets are irregular plural forms The human body :korta - head :šal - hair :xor - eye :oxkin - ear :nox - nose :cusut - mouth :gi (giwak) - tooth :pilackar - chest :pilac - heart :raģma - breast :lati - arm :latikorta - elbow :janad - hand :janadnan - thumb :biška - belly :biškawada - crotch :zaxko - posterior :mijhob - penis :junhob - vagina :me (mewak) - leg :goboļo - thigh :mekorta - knee :kašne - calf :suri - foot :raxta - muscle :wimajak - male pectoral muscles (lit. strong ones) :axkab - skin Colors :ari - white :cohun - yellow :hor - black :kelza - blue :mahnod - brown :miyan - dark :oxolza - green :yaraj - red Qualities :aļag - wet :anka - pure :bar - worthy :behar - dead :cetik - free :core - nice, sweet :datri - noble :dikšini - frivolous, hedonistic :dohu - slow :durum - cowardly :gobod - fat :imraš - hard :jegwaš - cruel :karu - rich :kušub - insane :lemya - happy :mal - pleasant (in a sensual way) :milji - poor :mux - dirty :oļam - holy, sacred :otug - stupid :perdu - ugly :pitwa - eternal :ridawaš - joyous :ruz - evil :sul - sad :šil - beautiful :šub - fast :tarik - good :toš - equal :wimaj - strong :wokobanka - honest, sincere :yas - young, new :yatwe - wise, intelligent Political and military terms :acwir - city :ajat - land :atilbam - ruler, king :bizide - to fight :bizidan - war :bizdihob - weapon :bormu - town :bur - settlement, villag :cuma - horde :cumani - barbarian, vandal :girbad - chieftain :hadi - enemy :oteb - tyrant :podwid - lord :tiliba - to rule :widan - country :wirac - massacre :xasib - peace Religious and ethical terms :Esax - God :alajat - paradise :aribiļ - good spirit :das - mind :dikšimek - pagans (lit. people of frivolity) :horbiļ - demon :jimre - to worship :jimrikar - a place of worship in the Nurkhasibite religion :Kutas - Satan (often called horbiļne atilbam - the King of Demons) :nur - virtue :šoce - to bless :upaļo - soul :wahawitra - altar :waho - pagan deity :wahomen - pagan temple Everyday life :mij (mek) - man, person :ahme - friend :arģa - to sit :axcin - boy :binat - girl :cara - speak :carag - language :colha - to run :deco - to find :dexaco - to seek, search :dode - road, way :duro - to fear :horļir - nightmare :korja - to want :jego - to hurt :jolo - to live :jonilo - to die (of natural causes) :jotulo - to beget, conceive :juke - to hunt :jun (jonak) - woman :karazo - to kiss :kumre - to listen :line - to see :lodo - to can :ļir - dream :mahe - drink :mande - eat :mulo - to work :muyga - to mumble :pela - to hold :pexala - to desire :pirna - to have right, to be allowed (to do something) :roga - to die (of violent causes) :šarbe - to love :tiba - to lead :xirpe - to sleep :wokob - word :zahla - to answer :zala - to sing :zela - to go :ziwale - to play :ziwalhob - toy Family :inam - daughter :mabu - grandmother :menor - father :nan (nanok) - mother :uled - son :yazar - grandfather :zaxo - to marry :zaxod - wife :zaxum - husband Animals and plants :alģiš - wolf :arzu - eagle :cab - fish :durhob - beast, monster :hoz - mare :jiya - sheep :kawax - boar :kim - ram :kimnar - flock :kojun - pig :muryo - cat :mutat - butterfly :nokri - hawk :oxol - grass :sabax - dog :sabjun - bitch :siģa - donkey :solha - corn, maize :šarnax - sharnakh (a race of mutants, looking like a cross between orcs and felines) :tolgo - tree :ubad - horse Substances :ernu - soil :hejam - gold :kel - water :nepuļ - honey :solkel - wine :šebet - air :uruš - fire :wed - bread Directions :belan - north :oršib - east :ortah - west :ģala - south :nir - up :wada - down :pan - beyond Sky and weather :kiba - to rain :kibaļo - rain :kukel - flood :muyal - cloud :Paji - Big Moon :podšib - heat :Šib - sun (the Sun of the Nolikans is the star today known as 61 Virginis) :Xiloļ - Small Moon Category:Dictionary